Hermane and Anakin Skywalker first mission
by angeldevilgrl91
Summary: Hermane Skywalker just found out that she is gonna be a jedi Master and her brother Anakin is gonna be her apprentice.will they survive there first mission without Master ObiWan or will they fall into a trap?
1. Jedi Master

Disclamer: i do not own the star wars books or movies im just using the characters for the fun of writting.

There is no Emotions: there is Peace

There is no Ignorance: there is Knowledge

There is no Passion: there is Serenity

There is no Death: there is the Force!

"Master Yoda, you wanted to see us?" asked Anakin Skywalker, walking into the Jedi counsel Room with his sister Hermane.

"Ah yes, take a seat young Skywalkers much to discuss we have," Master Yoda replied, pointing to two Chairs for Anakin and Hermane to sit.

"Master, what's going on?" Hermane asked, taking a seat next to her brother.

"Suspend you I should Anakin, Killed younglings, wife and children you have,"

Anakin had turned to the dark side of the force not even three months ago, but thanks to Hermane, he turned back to the good side in time to save his Wife, Senator Padme' Amidala from dying at child birth.

He was deceived by the Lord of the sith, also known as chancellor Palpatine Lord Sitious. Hermane was the only one who could save him, People say that the only reason she saved so many was because both of the Skywalker children are the most powerful Jedi that ever lived.

"Proven yourself worthy to be a Jedi you have and suspended or pulled out of your Jedi training you will have not be," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda!" Anakin said.

"Thank me don not, thank your sister, Saved you and talked to the Jedi counsel she did, Master you will not be until trust you have gained back."

"Master Yoda, why did you want to see me?" asked Hermane.

"Well young Hermane, Master Obi-wan thinks you are ready to become a master yourself, have made a decision we have that become a master you will,"

"Really? Oh God! Thank you so much Master Yoda!" Hermane screamed very happily.

"happy Anakin for your sister you are, I can sense it," Yoda said turning his attention to Anakin. "And Hermane upset for your brother are you, he will be come Master sooner than you both think,"

"He's older, he should become master before me," "Hermane, you have been chosen to become master because you are ready to become one, not because of your age,"

Obi-wan said walking in.

"Mane, this is a good thing, I can wait for however long I have to, but be happy you deserve it better than I do, that's for sure," Anakin said, taking his sisters hand.

"All right, but I'm only doing it because it'd be really cool to have an apprentice," Hermane said.

"Well, your looking at him," Obi-wan said, turning to Anakin.

"wait I have to look out after my older brother? He's stronger than I'll ever hope to be!"

"Ah, much power you have young one, but you saved your brother who you say is stronger and powerful did you who saved younglings, people from dying and master Windu from being killed you did, so how can you say that you are not as strong and powerful?" Master Yoda asked.

"Well Anakin, I guess you're going to have to listen to your younger sister for a while," Hermane said.

"Hey at least I get to save you butt a couple more times before we're on different missions,"

Anakin and Hermane were both Obi-wan's apprentices since he and his master Qui-gon had come to Tatooine and fought for Naboo's Queen who happened to be Padme' at the time. Both Skywalker children were Watto's slaves and thanks you Qui-gon they were set free when Anakin won the pod race.

"Master's when do you think Anakin will become master? that's what he wanted to do his whole life, and I can tell still wants it," Hermane asked.

"Ah time will tell young one time will tell," Mater Yoda replied.

"Anakin, Hermane go home and rest for tomorrow you will leave for your first mission together at sun rise," Obi-wan said.

Anakin and Herman got up and bowed than walked out, they shared a apartment floor when they were on Coruscant, but when Anakin was on Naboo with Padme' and his children Luke and Leia, Hermane stayed in the apartment alone, but sometimes she went to see her brother's family, but most of the time she stayed in Coruscant in the Jedi temple.

Ever since she was a little girl back on Tatooine she had always wanted to be a Jedi, but she also wanted to get married and have kids. But now she was a Jedi master and Jedi were forbidden to love.

"I really wish I could stay a Jedi Master and get married, I mean if my brother can get away with it, than maybe I can to," Hermane thought to herself.

"Sis, be mindful of your thoughts, they tend to betray you, I know from experience," Anakin said, putting his arm around her and squeezing tight.

"Ani, do you think that you'll ever be a Master soon? I mean becoming a Jedi Master was your dream, I guess mine as well but more yours,"

"I think it's great that you have achieved what you wanted, I know my dream was to become master and have an Apprentice to train and watch them as they fulfill their dreams, my time will come, and you heard Master Yoda, ill become a master sooner than we think. I'm glad about that because I should be suspended for expelled from the order for everything that I've done,"

"I know but…" she was cut off by the looks and stare from a boy her and Anakin's age that she had saved when her brother tried to kill him.

His name was Gregory Van, he was a nice person, but kept to himself unless it was about a mission him and his Master Kil-Ka were on.

"Hey Hermane…um…would you like to hang out sometime and maybe practice light saber skills?" he asked, trying not to notice the weird stare Anakin and she were giving him.

Hermane looked at Anakin in shock, to even think that Gregory would ever talk to her had never crossed her mind, but to ask to practice light saber skills together was all around weird for her to think of.

"Um…well I guess that would be ok, but Master Yoda appointed me to be a Master and Anakin and I are going on our first mission tomorrow. I need to pack and get some rest, but maybe after when I come back from the mission we could." she replied still wondering why he even asked her.

"Wow that would be great! May the force be with you both," he said walking away.

"And with you,"

"Wow that was weird!" Hermane said when they reached their apartment.

"Yea but remember its against the Jedi order to fall in love and that's another thing that I broke, don't do the same thing, I know you wanted to fall in love and live happy ever after, I also know that just because I got away with it doesn't mean you will," Anakin replied.

"well I guess you better go to the senate chambers to see Padme' and the kids before we go tomorrow morning, just be back in time and say hi to Leia and Luke for me as well as Padme'," Hermane said knowing her brother wanted to go.

"Why don't you come with me and say hi for yourself,"

"Nah you go ahead, I'll see you in the morning, besides I'm hoping for a good nights rest without having to hear you snore all the way from the hall," she replied with a little laugh.

"Well you know where I'll be if you change your mind," Anakin said walking out to his speeder on the landing deck.

Once he was gone Hermane curled up in her bed and started writing in her journal.

'well ive been appointed to be a Jedi master and my apprentice is my brother, I thought that he would have at least gotten to be master before me. I feel like I'm alone, I know the JedI is where I belong but sometimes I wish that I will get married like my brother and have kids of my own. that's really the only reason I don't like being in the Order, but it's the safest place that I've ever known, even when things went wrong I still felt safe. Master Yoda has been helping me get over my past these couple of weeks since I told him how I wanted to get married like Anakin did, even though it's Paying off a little I still want to be a wife and mother, but I don't want to get expelled from the order because I would have no where to go.

I've had you since I was a little girl back on Tatooine, so you know my dreams and secrets like when my momma gave you to me when I was feeling lonely because Anakin was at Watto's and I had no one to play with, I remember that day like it was just now happening. In my dreams I'm still a little girl running to my mamma because one of Anakins friends threw sand at me and called me names, I also remember Anakin beating his friend up because he came home to momma holding me in her arms and saying everything was going to get better, I still wish I could have seen her one last time before she died in that tuskin camp that night. But Anakin told me that she said she loves us and died with a smile knowing her two children got there dream. Well I've had you for 19 years now and you still have some blank pages left but pritty soon I'm going to have to get a new Journal, right now I better go my first mission is tomorrow and I wanna be well rested, I'll write to you in a notebook with all the details on the mission,'

-Hermane

when she was done she closed her journal and put it under her bed were she had kept it since she came to the Jedi temple.


	2. Anakin and Padme

"Oh MY God! Anakin I'm so sorry about you being expelled from the order!" Padme' said running up to him and taking his hands.

"I wasn't expelled, thanks to Hermane she talked the counsel out of it, Master Yoda appointed her as a Master now and me her apprentice,"

"Ani that's so great! When's your first mission?"

"Tomorrow morning but I'm not really tired I haven't seen the kids in a week and I miss them and I really miss you Padme',"

"I missed you to Ani, but I do think you should get your rest before tomorrow," She replied looking into his eyes that were now the same big brown eyes that he always had except a couple months ago.

Anakin walked away over to the window and looked out at the Jedi temple.

"Ani what's wrong?" Padme' asked walking over to him.

"I have a feeling Mane is going to try the same thing I did, get married keep it a secret and only instead of getting away with it like me get expelled and have no were to go, I guess she could go live in Tatooine with Owen and them but I don't think it would be the same for her," he replied.

"She's not going to pull the same thing you did trust me, she knows the consequences,"

"I know that but she saw that I didn't get expelled and I did a lot worse than get married and have kids Padme' she always wanted to be a mother and a wife and who could blame her, I mean after falling in Love with you the first time I saw you I knew that I wanted to marry you but for her its different because she's the one who wanted that I to tell you the truth just wanted to be a Jedi nothing more nothing less, it was her dream that I got and my dream she got," Anakin said.

"That made no sense at all Ani, but I get what you mean," she said standing on her Tipp toes to kiss him. "Oh there goes Luke again he's getting a cold I think, hasn't stopped cry for a week, and when I do get him to stop its only for a hour or so,"

"Let me get it Padme' I miss seeing my baby's," Anakin said walking to the baby's room.

"Hey there Luke, and my little Princess Leia!" he said as he looked down at the two 3 month old baby's. He had known that Padme' was going to have a baby but he didn't think that she was going to have twins. Leia was the oldest of them both even though it was just by a couple of minutes.

Luke stopped crying when Anakin picked him out of his crib and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

"Shhh everything's going to be ok Luke daddy's here, and mommy is always here, I'm going away tomorrow but I promise both you and your sister I will be back, and maybe when I come back your aunt Hermane will come and see you both." Anakin said still rocking him in his arms.

When Luke fell asleep Anakin placed him gently back into his crib and just stared down that his son and daughter,

'Now I know why Mane didn't want to come with me, she would have been more depressed at the fact that I have a son and daughter and a wife that love me,' he thought to himself.

"Is everything ok in here?" asked Padme' walking into the room.

"Everything is fine, honey," he replied not looking away from his son.

"Alright well I'm going to bed, are you going to join me?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said turning around a little bit so that she could understand that he wanted to be left alone for a while.

Thinking about his sister's happiness was more important than anything right now. Why should he have gotten his sisters dream and her his dream, that's what he thought about most of the night while sitting on the couch looking at a picture of them when they just got to Coruscant and Mater Yoda said that they would become Jedi Knights. He had fallen asleep on the couch with the picture in his hands.

Dream

"Ani! OH MY GOD! I cant believe we did it! Were going to be Jedi Knights! I cant wait to tell mama about this, she'll be so proud!" Hermane said walking into the Jedi temple with Anakin.

"I know but Manie you know we were not going to be seeing Mama for a while," Anakin replied looking at his sister.

"But why not we'll be able to visit her on our Missions right?" Hermane asked looking back at her brother with eyes ready to start Crying.

"Not for a while Manie, I'm sorry right now its just us mama will be fine and when we can we'll go back to her I promise you," Anakin said taking her into his arms and squeezing her tight while she cried on his shoulder.

End of dream 

"Ani wake up your going to be late for your mission I really don't think your sister's going to like it if you are late," Padme' said shaking Anakin awake.

"Sorry I didn't come to bed last night I was thinking about everything me and my sister have been through," he replied sitting up looking at Padme' who had a worried look on her face.

"Everything will be fine Ani, she's going to be ok and so are you and me and the twins," Padme' replied.

"I love you so much," Anakin said before leaving the apartment.

He kissed Luke and Leia goodbye and than looked at Padme' took her in his arms and kissed her with the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten from him since there wedding.

"I will come back as soon as I can, I love you," he said to her as they pulled apart.

"I love you to, remember I'll be waiting," she replied moving out of the way so he can take off.


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3

The mission

The Next day Hermane was waiting for Anakin on the landing decks so they could get on with there mission on Othi a place like Coruscant only there were no droids and it got all different kinds of weather that people in the Galaxy never even herd of, they mostly stayed out of the problems that the other planets had even though some times they helped out.

Recently the Jedi found that there was another Sith Lord hiding on Othi and he had to be destroyed before he tried to take over the Galaxy.

"You're late!" she said when Anakin finally arrived.

"Sorry sis, had to take care of Luke he's getting a cold," he replied getting into his speeder.

As the hours passed while they were traveling at light speed to Othi they talked about how Hermane wanted to have kids and get married. She knew that her thoughts could betray her but she knew deep down that she would be able to get married and have kids some day…

They finally arrived on Othi 3 hours after they left Coruscant. It was hot and humid like Tatooine and had flowers and smelled nice like Naboo. There were only humans on Othi, because they didn't want to be bothered by other creatures like the other planets.

"This is weird compared to home and Coruscant, there's just people, I'm use to seeing Aliens and other creatures walking around," said Anakin as he got out of his speeder.

"By home you mean Tatooine or Naboo?" Hermane snapped.

She hated to think of Naboo as his home, its not were they grew up or even knew existed until they were freed at 10. Since Anakin and Padme' got married he's referred to Naboo as his home but it would never be his true home no matter what. Hermane would rather him think of Coruscant as his home more than Naboo because from the time they were 10 till now that's were they've lived and grew up and were trained to become Jedi knights.

"Tatooine, that's my home, just because I live on Naboo sometimes and Coruscant doesn't mean that I think of them more as a home than I do Tatooine," Anakin snapped back.

"Anakin you've been to Naboo like a million times, and I really hate it when you say that it's your home, I know Tatooine will always be your home but still it upsets me,"

"Mane Chill! You need to learn to control your anger, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you," he said taking his sister in his arms and looking down at her.

"I'm not as stupid as you were to believe Chancellor Palpatine, he was never my mentor like he was yours," Hermane said, "that's why it was easy for me to kill him because I knew that he was evil and from the look in your eyes I knew and felt that he was doing something to you trying to hurt you and make you his apprentice," she finished.

"Yea well lets put it to you this way you can't trust anyone in the senate now can you," Anakin Replied laughing to what Hermane was going to say.

"How did you know I was going to say I'm telling Padme' that her husband don't trust her?" she said slapping him on the arm.

"Because I'm your older TWIN Brother I can read your mind that and because I'm trained in the Jedi ways.

"You're a Jerk ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" she said sprinting to the giant building that they were staying at until they destroyed the Sith Lord.

'wow this feels like old times running around with Anakin just having fun. She thought.

"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING GIRL!" yelled Vaughn getting up of the ground.

"Sorry I didn't see you," she replied getting up as well and wiping off the dirt.


	4. The Planet of Othi

Chapter 4

The Planet of Othi 

"Hermane are you ok?" Anakin said running over to her.

"Who are you guys I've never seen you before," Vaughn said giving them a weird look.

"I'm Anakin and this is my sister Hermane Skywalker, we came here from Coruscant, have you ever heard of it before?"

"Yes I've herd of it before but I've never been there or met someone who's lived there." Vaughn replied. "Your Jedi Knights aren't you I've herd of them, never met them but herd about them lots of times by my father," he finished.

"Yeah were Jedi knights," Hermane said.

"Well if your Jedi knights were is your master or whatever its called."

"I was appointed Jedi Master yesterday and than we came here for a mission," Hermane said.

"Do you need some help, I'd be happy to help you if you need anything hear," Vaughn asked.

"Um that would be great for now I guess we could use help getting to our hotel room,"

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"This one I think," Hermane said showing him the piece of paper she had the name written down on.

"Oh that's down the street a little ways," Vaughn said.

"Anakin?"

"Yea sis?" he replied looking up from his boots.

"We really don't fit in around here if we want to blend in were going to have to wear what Vaughn is wearing and all these other people who we keep passing," Hermane said looking at her clothes compared to Vaughn.

She had her long cape that all Jedi wore but underneath it she had long dark brown pants with knee high boots, long sleeve shirt with a vest over it and a belt that held her light saber. Her hair was always tied up on way or another mostly it was just in a normal pony tail. Anakin wore the same thing only his was all black.

"Yes I agree." Anakin replied pushing his hair out of his face.

"Vaughn, do you think you could take us to the place were you got your clothes," Hermane asked.

"You mean a store? Sure no problem," Vaughn replied.

They walked for a while longer until they reached a 'store' with the name 'Wal-mart'.

They walked into the 'store' and Hermane and Anakin were looking around wondering what they do.

"Do you know what size clothes you are that would help a lot," Vaughn said.

"Um….on Coruscant we are the same size I don't know what 'Size' we are," Hermane asked.

"Well what size are your pants and your shirt," Vaughn replied.

"I think here it's a 9 and a medium," Hermane said looking at all the clothes to choose from.

"Than I must be the same," Anakin said.

"No your not here you would be a say about a 30 pant size and a large shirt size, same as me,"

"Wow Anakin you put on some weight," Hermane said laughing.

"Not really that's just the way the guys pants are made here."

Anakin started looking at the same clothes Hermane was looking at, and than they went over to the men's section and started looking around.

"I like these clothes better then what's over there," Hermane said pulling out a baggie pair of Jeans.

"I forgot to tell you they don't take money from other planets here and they certainly don't exchange money either," Vaughn said.

"Than I guess we cant get anything, we don't have to pay on the planets because were Jedi and they don't charge us unless we offend them," Anakin said.

"Don't worry about it, I have tons of money I don't mind getting you some clothes if you bring me back to Coruscant with you when your done with whatever you're here to do," Vaughn replied.

They shopped for a couple of hours and got a ton load of clothes, and some other stuff they had never heard of back on Coruscant.

"So where do you live Vaughn?" Hermane asked trying not to sound flirty.

"See that big house up the mountain over there," he said pointing to this huge house, that looked like it had a pool the size of the whole planet of Coruscant witch was big.

"WOW that's a nice house." Anakin said.

"You guys want to stay there instead of in the hotel, I'll be cheaper and a nicer stay," Vaughn replied.

"Anakin, Can we?" Hermane asked.

"You're the master you shouldn't be asking me," Anakin said.

"I know but still if you don't want to than we can just stay at the hotel I'm sure Vaughn wouldn't mind us just coming to visit now and than,"

"You really want to stay there?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but not if you don't want to,"

'Than we can stay there but the first sign of trouble were out of there ok,' Anakin thought knowing she would understand him.

'ok thanks' she thought back.


End file.
